Triptych: A Tragedy in Three Acts
by ursweetheartless
Summary: A Uchihacest Tragedy in Three Acts. ItachixShisui, ItachixSasuke, SasukexShisui, Character Death, HJ, Oral, anal DONE! though an epilouge may come at some point .
1. Act One

Triptych:

Act one:

It was a gorgeous day in late summer, the trees still flushed and full with green leaves,wild life still rustling through the underbrush, and flowers still gathered in clumps on the river banks. The wind was warm still, but it carried the slight nip of the promised autumn. It was indeed a beautiful day, but something was still worrying Uchiha Shisui as he walked, swinging his bento in one hand, the other tucked into the pocket of his vest. He had been trying to figure it out for the past minute or two, when a glance over his shoulder finally set things straight.

"You know your little brother is following us?" He kept his voice light but quiet, as he turned to the boy behind him. Itachi's face stayed as blank as always, eyes twitching up to meet his cousin's.

"Yes. He's been following us since before we left town. He's really not that good at concealing his chakra." Shisui blinked at him for a second, always momentarily stunned by the other boy's nonchalant displays of his abilities. There was a reason Itachi was called a prodigy after all. He was around two years younger than Shisui and yet his senses were on some whole other level. Some days it made the older boy a tad bit jealous, but most of the time he was just glad to be on Itachi's good side. Still, he slumped a little, watching Itachi out of the corner of his eye, the sway of his hips, the way he swung the neatly tied bento at his side, the way his face stayed locked in that frigid position.

"It doesn't i bother /i you to have him following you around like that? I mean, isn't he supposed to be in school or something?" Itachi just shrugged slightly, making the older boy sigh. It was making him nervous knowing Sasuke was following them, i watching /i him. He rubbed the back of his neck absently with on hand, twining it in the short hair on the back of his head.

Then the river came into view in front of them and Shisui relaxed slightly, jogging ahead to take a seat on the sun warmed rocks by the river bank, setting his bento on the hard surface in front of him and deftly untying the knot on top. Itachi smiled slightly, before settling down on the rock next to his cousin, making the older Uchiha smirk slightly.

There was a companionable silence between them until Shisui felt those eye on his again and started squirming slightly. He cast his senses behind him and sure enough he could feel Sasuke's chakra signature not more than thirty feet away. He frowned.

"Sit still Shisui." Itachi's voice was cool and commanding, and Shisui couldn't help but pout like a scolded child for a moment before he picked up his head, poking at the contents of his lunch with his chopsticks.

"It doesn't bother you?" Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Eat." Shisui shot his cousin a pleading look but Itachi just shook his head slightly, before scooping up a strip of pork from his own box and offering it to his cousin. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk when the boy colored slightly, but still leaned forwards and took it in his mouth, a little messily.

Shisui moved his hand to wipe away the little spot of sauce on his chin but Itachi had always been faster, and before he could get his hand past his chest the younger Uchiha was leaning forwards, thumb running across the smudge, then pressing onto the closed lips. Shisui blushed again, this time more distinctly before opening his mouth and letting the digit in.

/i Sasuke gasped, then clapped a hand over his mouth. He cursed, holding his breath, hoping his the boys below him hadn't figured out he was there. He waited what seemed like forever before he let himself relax, breathing a sigh of relief, this time silently. He watched the scene below him unfold, and he couldn't help but pout slightly. He'd wondered what his cousin and his brother did together all the time, though he'd assumed it was some sort of ninja training thing.

He couldn't decide whether he was disappointed or relieved actually, to see what it really was, though when he saw the older Uchiha offer his niisan a small onigiri in slightly trembling hands a small twisting in his gut pointed towards disappointed. When he saw his niisan bring those trembling fingers to his lips and mouth the morsel off of them gently that twisting started pulling him towards something else entirely. /i 

Shisui bit back a slight moan at Itachi's skilled mouth, swirling his tongue softly on the older boy's fingers until long after there was not a trace of the rice ball left. The older Uchiha's blush had faded due to the rush of blood currently on its way down to a slightly different location, a slightly more pleasurable part of the anatomy. Itachi let his mouth fall open slightly and looked up into his cousin's lidded eyes before returning to his own bento for a moment, raising a mouthful of the pork to his lips and chewing thoughtfully.

He brought another, rather large piece to his mouth, but instead of pulling it in he held it firmly between his teeth, his other hand reaching to tangle in the short hair on the back of the other boy's head, pulling him close. Their lips met almost chastely, and the tidbit was passed over, with a quick dart of the older boy's tongue across his lips. The process was repeated then, each time the contact lingering for a little longer until the excuse was forgotten beside them.

This time it was Itachi to pull away slightly, but Shisui was the one panting for breath. He smiled, as he reached behind him to pick up another onigiri, delicately, holding it out for his cousin. He let his eyes fall to half mast as he watched the younger boy, biting his tongue hard to keep himself quiet. He fumbled behind himself again then, fingers wrapping around the last rice ball in the box, squeezing it a little too tight, and feeling it crumble slightly in his hand.

Itachi pulled it to his mouth anyways, carefully lapping every last grain of rice from the captive hand, finishing the job with open mouthed kisses trailing up his cousin's pale arm, stopping at the net shirt that wrapped tightly around the older boy's biceps. He looked up into Shisui's face then, open and warm, slightly flushed with eyes half closed. He was sure the boy was ready by now.

Itachi released the older Uchiha's wrist then, letting his hand drop to the boy's pale knee before traveling slowly up the inner thigh in lazy, spiraling circles, not stopping when bare flesh gave way to sturdy shorts. He reached his goal at the union of the boy's thighs, where he cupped the now obvious bulge firmly, rolling it in the palm of his hand through the thick fabric. This time he succeeded in his quest to make the boy beside him call out hoarsely.

i Sasuke watched with rapt attention as his niisan's mouth travelled up what was growing to be his least favorite cousin's arm, and he sat forward when his niisan's hand dropped to the older boy's knee, but when his niisan's fingers fell to the front, away from Sasuke's view, and he heard the moan from Shisui's mouth, he very nearly fell forward, right out of the tree in surprise. He caught himself then, but considered pitching himself forwards once more, on purpose this time, thinking that maybe if he fell loud enough to make the notice they would stop doing whatever it was they had started over there and this feeling in his stomach would quiet back down.

He didn't though, he held his breath and watched, and listened, as the unmistakable noise of a sliding zipper rose, followed by another moan from his cousin, and Sasuke felt ill this time. He didn't want to watch, he really didn't. The funny fluttering in his stomach wouldn't go away though. Instead, it spread lower, and he shifted his position slightly, bracing himself on the branch with one hand while the other came up to touch first the hollow of his throat, then the sliver of stomach where his shirt had ridden up, and finally resting on the bulge in his shorts guiltily.

There was a brief moment when he considered that maybe he shouldn't be up here, watching the older boys doing something they /i certainly i shouldn't be out here doing, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. It wasn't /i his i fault Itachi and Shisui were out here doing nasty things in the woods where anyone could sneak up on them. /i 

Itachi pumped his soft hand lightly around his companion's hardness, pulling the boy forwards then and laying his lips on Shisui's again, swallowing the cried that slipped forth, scanning the area around them idly for approaching humans, he highly doubted anyone wandering the woods at this time of day would take the effort of concealing their chakra. Having his cousin moaning sweetly into his mouth was a little distracting though, and he had to pull back for a second to focus fully, letting his lips travel down the older boy's neck to his pulse point, suckling softly before biting down, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his mouth. He licked the mark he made there softly, making sure the ANBU vest would cover the mark tomorrow for the most part.

He trailed over though, and bit down again, this time on the shoulder, suckling the skin more gently there. The mark would be more faint there, but it would be sure to peak out the side slightly as long as Shisui didn't wear a long sleeve shirt under the vest, and it wasn't cold enough for that yet. His hand sped up a little, he could feel the boy beneath him tensing slightly, raising his lips again to ghost across the boy's ear lightly, leaving his lips free. Then Shisui was shaking slightly, tight as a rubber band about to snap, and warmth flowed over Itachi's lightly clenched fist, and the noise that spilled forth was perfect, strangled and bitten off, but still loud enough.

i Sasuke felt a thrill go down his spine when he heard the final throaty groan spill from his cousin's lips, still rubbing himself lightly through his shorts. It had been more erotic than uncomfortable after awhile, watching his niisan and his cousin like that, the slight thrill of watching his brother and someone else making each light touch better somehow. He knew he really shouldn't still be up there, that the longer he stayed the mroe likely one of the two ANBU level nins below him would sense his precense, no mater how hard he'd tried to be furtive in following them here.

He leaned in closer when he saw Shisui snuggling into his niisan's arms a little, and the familiar twist in his gut was back. It didn't so much to damper the pleasure though, so he pushed them aside, trying not to think about /i that i , focusing on the smooth pale skin he could still see.

But then there were quiet words exchanged, and Sasuke couldn't make much out, something about returning the favor from his cousin, but his niisan shook his head, saying something about duties or patrols, but a quick future rendezvous was arranged, but Sasuke couldn't make out when or where because his niisan had leaned in close and whispered in in Shisui's ear, the older boy shivering slightly form the sensation before stretching languidly and standing, slinging the empty bento, sloppily retied, over his shoulder and turning slightly, waving. His face was nervous, but Itachi's was calm. Sasuke felt relief flow through him for an instant, and then- /i 

Itachi turned back to the water, breathing deeply, waiting until he couldn't feel his cousin anymore before he finally allowed himself a little smirk.

"Sasuke" One word, not very loud but loud enough that he knew the boy behind him could hear it, felt his brother stiffen slightly, and the rustle of leaves. Itachi sighed. "Otouto, come down here." Then another rustle, a soft sound of landing and light foot falls and the small boy was beside him, pouting at being called down. Itachi turned to look at the boy, silent and waiting. Sasuke dragged his feet and scowled slightly but walked around in front of his brother, crossing his arms across his chest.

He let out a small squawk of indignation when Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him up, arms coming out automatically to brace himself for some sort of hit. Instead his legs nested smoothly on each side of his brother's hips, arms tucked next to him against his brother's chest. He turned his face up shyly.

"Why did you follow us out here?" The question was flat and stern, and Sasuke opened his mouth, a blank look on his face. He blushed slightly, not knowing what to say, and squirmed slightly in Itachi's lap. "Sasuke..." There was an impatient growl to his voice then and it made Sasuke cringe.

"I - I just wanted to know what you were doing." The silence was thick, Itachi obviously waiting for more, and Sasuke stuttered a little. "I - I - I just - I wanted to know what you were doing with him, I wanted to know what he was doing that was better than me, because you're not home anymore niisan, you haven't played with me in a whole month, and I - it makes me sad niisan. I just..." Sasuke dropped his head, trailing off, the last words mumbled into his brother's neck, wrapping his arms around and pulling himself closer, because now he was the only one here. Now Itachi was i his /i .

"Foolish Otouto" His voice was softer now, his face a little more relaxed, a slight smirk playing at his lips. "I'm here now, and Shisui is gone. What game would you have us play Sasuke?" His pale fingers dropped to his brother's cheek, still warm with blush as the smaller boy tipped his face upwards, shutting his eyes tight and pushing his lips up into Itachi's, surprising the older boy for a second at the sudden movement before he relaxed, pulling his brother back slightly and nipping at the boy's still closed lips.

And, of course, Sasuke parted them at that beckoning. He was warm and damp and precious in Itachi's hands, so much smaller, thin and soft as any of the girls that giggled when the older Uchiha passed them on the street, but Sasuke was much more supple, he bent before he broke, he yielded crying slightly, he nestled perfectly into the space under Itachi's chin like it was made for him, a perfect negative of his trembling form.

Sasuke pulled back, muffling his small cries into the warmth of his brother's neck as large pale hands pressed down his spine, creeping underneath the fabric of his shirt, slowly down to the drawstring waist of the shorts he wore, from training earlier. Itachi pulled him up and he objected slightly, but the cry was cut off when the fingers hooked over top of the waist of his pants, tugging them downwards quickly but surely and he smiled then, because this he knew, this he liked.

The younger boy wiggled free of his brother's hands, smiling once more once his bottom was bared, feeling the smoothness of Itachi's ANBU uniform on his tender flesh, a sensation that never failed to thrill him. He reached greedy fingers down below him then, shimmying backwards as his hands past his own shaft to rub his brother's. Itachi moaned slightly, eyes sliding closed as those small, perfect fingers fumbled with the catch to his pants. He cracked his eyes and barely suppressed this smile as he saw his brother's face, eyes focused, tongue sticking out just a little, cheeks flushed still. It was delicious, only surpassed by the slight tremor that shocked down his spine when the boy finally succeeded in fishing the object he sought from the stretchy material, pulling Itachi's need from it's nylon prison and into the late summer air gently.

It always made the older boy's breath catch, how good his brother had gotten at this. It made the blood pound in his ears, among other places, to see the innocent little boy on top of him, little fingers working deftly, trying so damn hard. He reached up to cup the boy's cheeks with one hand, kissing him softly again before he brushed two fingers over Sasuke's swollen lips. They opened almost immediately, the smaller boy's breathing quickening at the action.

Sasuke was entirely too practiced in the use of his tongue, sweeping it perfectly along the pale fingers in his mouth, his eyes still open and demure then. Itachi watched them carefully though, as he pulled the fingers out and ran them down to the small opening nestled in between the round globes of Sasuke's ass, still wiggling delightfully in his lap. Those dark eyes fell half closed then, and the boy cried quietly, like always. It wasn't a sound that could be mistaken for pain though, and as Itachi eased another finger inside of the squirming boy he could see the eyes clouded by lust and pleasure.

He leaned forwards, pressing his lips everywhere on the boy's face before swallowing the cries, lining himself up now but letting Sasuke control his own decent, slow and torturous as he always did. The sounds those small, swollen lips made as the boy sunk onto him were delicious and he swallowed everyone.

i Sasuke had been happy that night, when his niisan had taken him home. They had sat on the side of the river until the sun started to set, hair damp from the small dip they had taken in the river to wash away the sex and sweat. Sasuke had been tired by the time they left, and a little sore from the games they had played, but Itachi had seen the way he was walking, the slight limp he always had after, and had offered to carry him.

Sasuke had of course beamed at the opportunity, and had immediately buried a yawn in his brother's neck, snuggling in close, his arms wrapped around the older boy's neck once again. He had wore a sleepy smile then, just like he always did, because there really wasn't anything better than spending time with his niisan like that. He wouldn't let anything - or any /i one i he thought, almost darkly - take this away from him. His last sleepy thought was of how he was going to have to have a talk with Shisui sometime soon. /i 

It was less than a week later when Shisui had seen the smaller Uchiha again. He had been sitting on a bench outside of the police headquarters having his lunch quickly, Itachi was gone on an ANBU mission for awhile so there wasn't any point in going anywhere really. Sasuke had walked by, clearly heading home from the ninja academy, and their eyes had locked for a second. Shisui had blushed immediately, ducking his head down to hide the coloring in his cheeks. The boy had the same eyes as his brother, only less cool, not as distant. It served to remind him of that last day by the river though, realizing with mortification that if the kid had been following them that day that he must have seen...

"Good Afternoon, Shisui-san" The boy's voice was unexpected, and it made him snap his head back up. He tried to focus on ridding himself of that flush in his cheeks, but the little smile on Sasuke's face did nothing to help him.

"S-sasuke-chan, hello cousin." He stuttered, mentally berating himself for letting this happen. He tried to assess the expression on his cousin's face then, sighing when he got nothing. i Should have expected that much I guess, he is Itachi's brother after all. /i He cleared his throat nervously. "Hey, listen, Sasuke. About what you saw, down by the river..."

"Shisui-san..." the boy interrupted then, eyeing the group of police idling around the door, every one a clansman. The smaller boy shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to plaster a smirk onto his face, but it didn't fit quite right there. "Maybe this isn't the best place to be talking about i that /i . Why don't we meet up later, out by the river. I have to get home anyways, I have training later."

And with that he took off at an awkward jog leaving the older boy sitting on the bench with a half eaten lunch and a lost expression. Both of those boys were entirely too weird, and Shisui had a feeling that, if he knew what was good for him he'd disentangle himself from them. He shrugged it off though, with a little shiver down his spine. It would be entirely too much work, he was sure.

X


	2. Act Two

Triptych: Act two

It was less than a week later when Shisui had seen the smaller Uchiha again. He had been sitting on a bench outside of the police headquarters having his lunch quickly, Itachi was gone on an ANBU mission for awhile so there wasn't any point in going anywhere really. Sasuke had walked by, clearly heading home from the ninja academy, and their eyes had locked for a second. Shisui had blushed immediately, ducking his head down to hide the coloring in his cheeks. The boy had the same eyes as his brother, only less cool, not as distant. It served to remind him of that last day by the river though, realizing with mortification that if the kid had been following them that day that he must have seen...

"Good Afternoon, Shisui-san" The boy's voice was unexpected, and it made him snap his head back up. He tried to focus on ridding himself of that flush in his cheeks, but the little smile on Sasuke's face did nothing to help him. "S-sasuke-chan, hello cousin." He stuttered, mentally berating himself for letting this happen. He tried to assess the expression on his cousin's face then, sighing when he got nothing. _Should have expected that much I guess, he is Itachi's brother after all._ He cleared his throat nervously. "Hey, listen, Sasuke. About what you saw, down by the river..."

"Shisui-san..." the boy interrupted then, eyeing the group of police idling around the door, every one a clansman. The smaller boy shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to plaster a smirk onto his face, but it didn't fit quite right there. "Maybe this isn't the best place to be talking about _that_. Why don't we meet up later, out by the river. I have to get home anyways, I have training later."

And with that he took off at an awkward jog leaving the older boy sitting on the bench with a half eaten lunch and a lost expression. Both of those boys were entirely too weird, and Shisui had a feeling that, if he knew what was good for him he'd disentangle himself from them. He shrugged it off though, with a little shiver down his spine. It would be entirely too much work, he was sure.

X

Shisui fidgeted slightly, seated on the same sun warmed rock he and Itachi had sat on last week. Thinking of that made him blush a little, but that reminded him of the reason Sasuke was meeting him out there and he blushed a deep crimson. He'd seen them, Sasuke had seen his cousin and his own brother groping each other to death. He shivered a little guiltily, weaving the fingers of his left hand into the hair on the back of his head gently. His bento was open in front of him, but his stomach wouldn't quiet down enough for him to risk putting anything in it. He sighed.

The sound of another human being woke him from his trance, the younger Uchiha boy not registering with him until he was already seated. It was annoying how good he was with ninjitsu, probably ran in the family. With luck he'd catch that some day. He sighed again, turning to Sasuke, who had pulled out a bento of his own and was quickly devouring what looked like pork buns.

"Listen Sasuke, about the other day..." He trailed off, not sure what to say, "Well, I know thats not really normal, given that we're family and all, and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't _tell_ anybody about us, okay?" Shisui was blushing now, stumbling over his words a little. Sasuke remained perfectly calm though, and looked up at the older Uchiha. He looked so much like his brother then, mask of disinterest playing across his face, only here there were small cracks, like his eyes that flashed something else, almost akin to worry, like the tight line of his back, tense and worried.

"How long?" The question was straight to the point, blunt as a rock to the head, and Shisui wondered why those eyes had made him expect anythign else really. This _was_ Itachi's brother after all. He opened his mouth to answer, but had to count back for a moment.

"Its been ... months?" The boy relaxed a little at that, though something about it still didn't make Shisui feel at ease. When those dark eyes met his once again his stomach did a little turn, _so much like his brother. So much_. "And is it always like that?" The boy's tone was a little lighter then, a little more sure and less unnerving, "Or are there other things you do?" Sasuke looked back up and Shisui blanched pale.

"Ah - Maybe you should ask your brother about that, I don't think he'd appreciate-"

"I've tried that already, he told me he's not going to help me and if I want to know I'm going to have to get you to tell me. So, will you tell me?" Sasuke interrupted the boy sharply, but by the end his voice was like sweet syrup falling thick over broken glass.

"Well then ... I, uh - what I mean to say is -" He was nervous, falling over his own words, blushing like crazy. Sasuke interrupted him sharply though.

"Do you fuck? Does he let you come inside of him? Or-" The boy was grinning slightly now, his voice a little more soft and sweet, like before, "- or do you let him come inside of you?" Shisui was sputtering again, not sure what to do with that question.

"Well, yes sometimes I guess, but its not - I mean it's just..." He trailed off uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously in his nervousness. He _knows_ he's blushing uncontrollably now, he never thought he'd be having this conversation with Itachi's little brother, it made the whole damn situation that much more surreal to him. He wasn't even sure why he'd been doing this anymore, having sex with his own _cousin_.

He couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes then, his gaze was focused on the rock beside the boy. Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering why Shisui was being so weird. He'd never seen the boy look so uncomfortable. He'd seen the older boy blush before, usually in reaction to something Itachi would whisper in his ear, and then his nii-san would chuckle quietly. Sasuke pressed his lips together in a tight line and scooted closer to the older boy, reaching one hand out to cup his cheek.

Shisui jumped a clean foot in the air at the contact, sending him toppling backwards right off the rock he was sitting on, his back hitting the hard ground behind it hard. He was still more startled when his eyes focused and he saw Sasuke so close to him, face only inches from his. He was sure he blanched, feeling the soft little hand on his cheek again. He tried not to flinch, not to show his discomfort around the younger boy.

Then there were lips pressed to his and he gasped in surprise, only to feel a tongue slipping gently past his lips. He wanted to pull back but he was flat out on the ground, and then the hot squirming muscle felt too good, too familiar, too much like Itachi and he couldn't help a little moan escaping him.

Sasuke shifted above him, and Shisui felt the unmistakable weight of a body settling on top of him, too slight and delicate to be familiar, but still undeniably masculine. Something stirred in his gut, and moved lower and he was blushing again. This wasn't supposed to happen, but there were small hands on him, fisting in his hair and rubbing small circles on his shoulders and it was oddly relaxing. He closed his eyes, and let his arms come up to touch the boy, one laying on his back, the other tracing some intricate and repetitive pattern on the back of his neck.

Sasuke was wriggling slightly now, and the boy had never looked more enticing. He was so much like Itachi, only warmer, more responsive, so much like what Itachi refused to let himself be. It was, in a word, beautiful. Sasuke pulled back then, panting and flushed, small hands falling to the ground to push himself up. He wore a smile that seemed too sweet for what they'd just done, bright and innocent as his age might suggest.

"What was _that_ about?" Shisui practically squeaked, his own voice brittle, threatening to crack halfway through. Sasuke brought his hands up to his cousin's chest, cradling his head in his arms as he studied the older boy.

"You looked uncomfortable, and nii-san always does that when I'm uncomfortable and it always cheers me up." There was that smile again and the thoughts raced through Shisui's head at light speed. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't really surprise him that Itachi would do that, but Sasuke was so young and he seemed so innocent and - and then his earlier words made much more sense and Shisui felt himself blanch again.

"Sa-sasuke?" He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to ask, _do you do this often_?, or maybe _when did this start_?, or _do you like it when Itachi does that_? but every question only served to make that slippery shiver at the base of his spine more intense, and the slowly wriggling boy on top of him didn't help.

Then the boy's pelvis ground against his leg lightly and the boy moaned deliciously. Shisui's eyes widened once more, _he was hard, they both were_ and suddenly none of the other things mattered really, because the boy was beautiful and Sasuke wanted him, and dammit all if Shisui didn't want him back now.

His hands came up and fisted lightly in the boy's soft hair, and he pulled his face back down gently, their lips touching again, but this time slower, softer, like he'd always wanted really, but Itachi would never wait for, never had _time_ for. But this wasn't Itachi, this was different. His hands were lighter, smoother, softer, their touch more mild but no less sure. His lips were softer, his mouth warmer, his skin just as creamy and smooth, and Shisui let his hands wander over the surface, sliding under the boy's shirt to slide it upwards and off, over his head breaking contact to pull back and take it all in.

Sasuke was beautiful like that, and when the boy's hand reached up to him he couldn't resist taking hold of it, pulling the boy up to lay him across the sun warmed rock, figuring it would be more comfortable on his bare, squirming back than the ground. It didn't take him long to pull his own nylon ANBU shirt over his head baring his own pale back to the warm sunshine. He smiled down at Sasuke and massaged the boy's clothed hips gently before bending to lay a line of kisses so light they were almost ticklish up the boy's stomach, proceeding each one with a small, breathy exhale of warm breath across the smooth skin and muscle.

Sasuke squirmed under his touch, and whispered his name in a pleading tone and Shisui just couldn't deny that voice anything then, and let his hand be guided by whimpered demands and pale little fingers until he felt the button to the boy's shorts under his own fingers, which he popped open without a thought, focusing on the neck bared before him, his lips suckling lightly on the skin stretched out and shivering slightly with each breath Sasuke took.

He tried to take it slow and savor every ticking second but in truth he'd been busy lately with ANBU, and with Itachi gone on that mission it had been too long since anyone had touched him and he knew he wouldn't last very long at all. Then Sasuke bucked up against him and he knew that he needed to speed things up a bit, because he was an adult dammit, and he would _not_ cum in his pants like a teenager on his first date. (no matter that he wasn't quite out of his teens himself)

Shisui's breath caught in his throat slightly as he tugged the fabric down over the younger Uchiha's pale thighs, and the boy was naked and under him and beautiful. He made small delicious noises every time Shisui touched him, even when he stroked down past the boy's shaft to tease the little pucker behind him. The boy's muscles tightened when he slipped the tip of his finger in gently, but the more he suckled the pale neck, cooing sweet nonsense sounds into the skin, the more the boy relaxed until first one then two fingers could slide in and out easily.

He pulled his hand back and spat in his palm before roughly pulling his own shorts down and fisting himself quickly, coating his now painfully erect length well. He lined himself up and listened to the delightful sound the boy under him made, first small whimpers of almost pain that soon gave way to broken gasps of pleasure when Shisui angled himself just right and hit that soft spot inside.

It seemed the boy beneath him made him feel so much younger again, because it didn't take long for him to be pushing back his climax, reaching down to lightly stroke Sasuke's neglected erection. It didn't take long after that at all, and Sasuke was moaning his name out suddenly, the word _Shisui_ falling so wonderfully sweet from his lips, stretched out in pleasure and uneven breath, perfect and melodic where Itachi bit back his cries, and the the boy tightened around him and Shisui was falling, pulled over the edge and falling down into Sasuke's arms on shaky limbs, no longer able to hold his own weight. He sighed, and snuggled close. The boy was perfect.

X

The two had stayed intertwined for awhile, in the warm sun, naked and sticky but too comfortable to move. Shisui had rolled over, so that Sasuke was by his side, head pillowed on his chest, arms wrapped around his neck loosely, eyes closed. He couldn't help but twirl one lock of black hair around his fingers, running them through the soft strands, and smiling, because this was also something Itachi never let him do, just lay here and be together.

He waited patiently for the younger boy to wake up, kissing him softly on the forehead when he yawned, getting a brilliant smile and a face buried in his neck in return. The boy couldn't be happier. 


	3. Act Three

3)

Itachi first figured out that something had changed in his absence when Shisui had declined his demand disguised as an invitation to train together by the river. Shisui had never said no to Itachi before, but the boy pleaded work and concrete plans, saying it wouldn't be helped. Something in his eyes told his his cousin wasn't telling the truth, or at least the complete truth. He had fixed the older boy with a disapproving glare before asking him what was so damn important, Shisui only replying with a sheepish look and a heavy blush. Itachi had sighed heavily before dropping it. 

Now he was perched on the rooftop of the building across from Shisui's apartment, watching him intently to figure out what exactly was more important than _him_. It made his eyes narrow menacingly when he saw his little brother walk up, a skip in his step, and push the little buzzer by the door before looking around idly, not bothering to shift his gaze upwards. If he had he would have seen one of the scariest things in the world: The upset face of Uchiha Itachi. Usually the older nin had no reason to level this gaze at his brother as the boy pretty much did as he was told when it came to Itachi, trying his hardest to please his aniki whenever he could. 

Itachi waited until he saw Shisui come out the door and collect the smaller Uchiha, ushering him back inside with a smile so big it almost split his face, a smile Itachi had never put on his face. He scowled, silently taking flight, masking his chakra as he snuck around to the building on the other side, where Shisui's apartment was. 

X 

Sasuke sat on the stool by the counter kicking his legs idly in the air and sipping the glass Shisui had put in front of him with a smile on his face, giggling a little as the carbonation from the soda tickled his nose when he took a sip. Shisui watched him from the sink, finishing washing the dishes in the sink, setting each one in the drying rack with a small smile on his face. He turned around to lean against the counter once he'd finished, drying his hands on the towel that had hung from his belt before tossing it on the counter with a satisfied sigh. Sasuke looked up at him and blushed a little, and the older boy couldn't help but lean in and drop a quick kiss on the boy's forehead. 

"Well Sasuke, now that _that's_ all done with..." The smaller boy drained the cup he'd been drinking from before hopping down to put it in the sink. Shisui couldn't help but follow him over, wrapping long arms around Sasuke's shoulders and tucking the smaller Uchiha's head under his chin with a sigh. 

He stepped back then, and hoisted the boy up to sit on the edge of the counter in one fluid move, causing a little yelp of surprise to escape him. Shisui almost giggled at the noise, and leaned in to kiss the younger boy again, only this time it was on those pouty little lips. He sighed into the kiss, the boy tasting like soda and candy, warm and wet against his tongue. Both sets of eyes fell closed, and the small pale hands fisted in the front of Shisui's shirt while his own tangled in black hair, one stroking the nape of Sasuke's neck in slow lazy circles. 

It was Sasuke who first unwrapped his fingers, shakily disentangling them from the now twisted fabric of Shisui's shirt, falling to the hem. He worried it through pale little fingers before slipping underneath, peeling it upwards, away from pale skin. Shisui gasped slightly, the small hands cool on his warm skin. It always excited him with Sasuke, when he was like this. The boy was eager, he knew what he wanted and he went after it, all the while that little innocent little smile on his face. 

That was all he could think and suddenly his brain ceased to function, because those little hands were on his hips, pulling him closer, and he was hard, pressed against the boy between splayed legs. He needed to feel smooth skin under fingers then, but his coordination was half lost in the flow of sensation. His hands were heavy as they fumbled with the boy's shirt, loose around his body until he could lift it up, over, breaking their contact for the brief second it took to whisk the garment off, pausing to let those little fingers drag the material of the ANBU uniform over his own head before he settles back against the now bare chest, warm skin against warm skin. The contact was satisfying, it was what he had craved, even now as the burning need in his chest slipped lower, burned hotter. 

_Itachi's eyes narrowed once more, and his fingers twitched, gripping the gutter on the edge of the roof on which he sat hard enough to crack the metal beneath his hand. There was a swirling sort of pain in his chest, seeing his brother and cousin together, seeing his two lovers together. He dragged his anger down to cover that gnawing emptiness, like a bandage over a wound, that prevents it from healing, only covers it over so it remains underneath the skin, hot and solid and festering._

Shisui gasped, strangled, through his mouth, letting go a small noise at the feeling of those small hands on bare skin. They were both naked now, bared to each other, and he couldn't get enough of that _feeling_, the sensation of Sasuke close and hot and hard, pressing against him. The older Uchiha grasped behind the boy until his fingers wrapped around the small bottle of oil left out on the counter, spilling too much, covering his hand, dripping down to slide against the boy's thighs, smeared onto his own skin as they slid against each other. He pushed the smaller form backwards a little, reaching down with that slicked hand to fondle him lightly, drinking down that little cry with his own lips, muffled against Sasuke's now gaping mouth. 

He pressed one finger inside, the boy tensing at the sudden pressure, relaxing once he stilled, allowing him to get used to the feeling again before he moved it, slick sliding, easing another digit in to join it, stretching and preparing him. He didn't register Sasuke's hand trailing across their thighs until the then wet fingers wrapped around him, coating him, and causing him to still then, his brain scattering until all he was left with was the pleasure that filled his head now, and the pleasure yet to come. 

_Itachi pressed his eyes closed, he felt tears clawing at the back of his eyes but he didn't let them fall, holding them back with sheer force of will because he was an Uchiha dammit, and Uchiha did not have such emotions, they did not show such weaknesses. Thats right, an Uchiha, _the_ Uchiha prodigy, the pride of his line. He rose then, breaking the spell the scene playing out before him had cast, looking away from the slide of skin on skin and the depth of that betrayal. He pulled the hot fire of anger up into that hollow space in his chest, fanned those flames with each halting breath until they came evenly once more, until he had slowed his heart. _

He opened his eyes then, taking one last glance at the two figures below, faces twisted in some pleasure almost to the point of pain. He pushed his mask back in place, his features going placid once more, pushing the emotion in his eyes down to a pinprick, a single point of light. He turned away then, standing and making his way across rooftops, back to the Uchiha district and his own house, his own room. He would go home then, he thought, he would go home and await the return of his brother in silence, and when he did return, he would show the boy who he belonged to, show him who it was that held his heart in their palm. The thought was almost enough to make him smile. 

Almost. 

The two boys stood in the dark kitchen, gasping and stilling against each other, skin damp and hearts racing. Pale arms wrapped around pale arms, soft skin against soft skin, dark hair sticking to flesh mirroring their own. Sasuke let his eyes slide shut, snuggling closer in to the frame above him, laying his head on the older boy's chest, listening to his heart race like some caged beast, small and hot and fast, almost wild. He savored theses moments with Shisui, something Itachi never gave him anymore. He couldn't help but smile into the soft flesh of the boy's neck, suckling softly the skin there. 

Shisui gasped low and rasping at the light contact, pulling the boy closer. He was tired now, drained from the intensity of experience Sasuke always brought. He yawned. 

"I'm tired. You're welcome to stay here for the night Sasuke..." he offers, his tone tentatively. They had slept together before, but now that Itachi was back the prospect seemed a little more dangerous. He couldn't deny he liked the feeling, and his heart sunk a little when the boy shook his head slightly. 

"No, I should get home, Aniki will be worried if I don't come back. No one else really notices when I'm gone for the night, but he would. Maybe some other night, but not tonight." Shisui sighed, holding the boy close now, memorizing the warmth of the boy's skin as it pressed against his own, trying to document every plane, map every curve, to call up when he lay by himself later, in the cool darkness of his empty room. 

X 

"Sauke" Itachi's voice stratled him, making him wince. The younger Uchiha had been trying to sneak in stealthily, hoping his brother wouldn't notice, so that he could at least get a shower and change clothes before he faced the older boy. He had been caught though, and the cold tone in his aniki's voice made his stomach sink a little. He turned to face his brother, skin still damp with Shisui's sweat, and tried an innocent smile. 

"Aniki, you're home!" He tried to sound surprised, but just ended up shifting guiltily in the doorway, frozen the the spot. Itachi didn't smile, his face remained a passive mask. His eyes made Sasuke's breath catch in his throat though, they were _burning_. He swallowed hard. 

"Come here, Sasuke." The command was firm and undeniable, and the boy found himself complying before he could even think. He made a small noise of surprise when Itachi's fingers grabbed his arm, curving into the soft flesh there hard enough to leave bruises. He could feel tears bubbling up in his eyes. "You little fucking whore, you smell like him still. Not even enough decency to wash him off your skin before coming home." The fingers pressed harder into his skin, and he _was_ crying now, a small mewl of dread escaping his lips, closing his eyes tight against the steel in his brother's voice, and the horror in his eyes. 

There were lips on his face then, hot and wet, his head was snapped back and the little marks along his neck were bitten harshly, each one in turn, making them deeper, harder, covering them over. Sasuke gasped, and twisted a little in his brother's grasp. 

"Aniki, wait! What about tou-san and kaa-san? They'll hear us..." Itachi's glare cut his words short. 

"They're not here right now, they won't be home all weekend. They went on a little outing." Sasuke couldn't help but relax a little at that news, even if it meant he was here alone with his brother in this state. The grip on his arms loosened a little before tightening again, pulling him deeper into the house. 

"Wait, Aniki! Where are we going?" Sasuke managed to get out, trying not to trip and fall as he was towed along behind Itachi, whose stride was a good bit longer than his own. 

"You need a shower, _slut-chan_. I need to get you clean again." There was that latent fire in his voice now, like a great sleeping beast beneath the surface, and Sasuke shut his mouth. He knew not to argue with that voice, _nobody_ argued with that voice and lived to tell the tail. He swallowed heavily as the door to the bathroom was slammed open and his brother ripped at his clothing. His shirt tore down the front, but he managed to slide the shorts down his hips before his brother got to them. He still almost fell to the floor when Itachi grabbed them, hurling them in a pile in the corner. 

The water slammed on before he could recover, too hot on his skin and he mewled at the contact. He was crying again, he knew, and he brought his hands up to hide his face. He couldn't do that, not in front of Itachi, he had to be strong, he had to be good. He took a breath, trying to slow his racing body down, stop his crying. 

He felt Itachi slipping in behind him then, now bare skin slick against his own, bring back memories of another form, gentler, sliding against him softly and moaning. He bit his tongue against the rising tide, he couldn't think of that, not now. Aniki was here, aniki was supposed to be his whole world in these moments. He felt the harsh rub of the soapy cloth on his back, and he leant into it. He focused on the contact, reaching out to the boy behind him, sliding a soap slick hand along side the cloth now. Sasuke had to get clean, thats what Itachi wanted, so that was what he wanted too. 

He grabbed for the bar of soap with one hand, wrapping soft fingers around it and bringing it to his own skin, lathering it up and running the hands through his hair, leaning back to rinse the sweat and tears out of it even as Itachi's cloth had reached the cum dried onto his thighs. He bit his tongue against the cry that threatened to surface at the rough cloth suddenly pressing harder into his skin, he could have sworn he was bleeding, skin rubbed raw by now. 

He spun in Itachi's arms, the urge to break down again barely avoided by grabbing onto the rock that was his brother's body, strong, unchanging, faithful to the memory of it's touch, stored in the back of his head, where he tried to push it when his Aniki wasn't there with him. Itachi's arms were around him then, lighter, more tender as he rocked the boy in his arms slowly back and forth. 

Sasuke reached his arms up, catching his brother around the neck, pulling himself up to feel those lips on his. That had been the first mouth that had ever pressed against his own, and he felt a pulsing clawing pain in his chest that said it should have been the only mouth. Itachi was sweet against him, like he always was, even if he was all sharp teeth and pressure then, so hot he might explode. 

Sasuke pulled back a little, lowering his head to bury his face in Itachi's shoulder, crying again, whimpering two words over and over, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, GODS I'm sorry_, and he was. He let Itachi move him till his back hit cold tile, hoisting him up to wrap pale legs around his Aniki's waist, lips fumbling for his again, eyes still clouded with tears. 

There were fingers inside him then, quick and prodding, slick with soap but still rough enough to make him wince. He pushed back onto them anyways, he needed that pain, like an absolution. He moaned when they left, but knew what was coming in there place as the head of Itachi's cock grazed across the soft cheeks of his ass, trying not to tense when the older boy pushed into him in one, rough, fluid movement. 

He remembered then, full as he was, head lolling back at the burn. He remembered why he was here, why Itachi was the edges of his world, nothing extending behind or beyond the boy pressed against him now. Nothing else mattered really, nothing else needed to exist outside of this room, outside of this moment in time. They slid against each other as the edges of the tile pressed into Sasuke's back, his brother's arms tight around him, the burn as the older boy thrust fast and hard warming to a pleasurable static that spread through his body, his limbs tingling with the energy Itachi raised within him. 

He heard noises, needy cries, and it took him a moment to realize that they were falling from his own mouth, shaping again and again into his brother's name, his mouth keeping the shape of _Itachi_, so each breath that was forced out of his lungs with each rough thrust carried that name into the pale skin in front of him, the skin that was all he could see even when he closed his eyes. 

Then there was hot liquid inside of him and Itachi bit into his shoulder, stifling his own cry, and Sasuke dissolved into a thousand points of life, one pure epiphany. This really was all he needed. He clutched desperately, trying to keep his brother close. The water flowed over them, Itachi letting him down slowly, cleaning him off again until he was clean again. 

The steady stream cut off then, and Itachi left for a second, returning with a soft towel, drying him gently all over, then raising him again, holding him close, his tired arms wrapping around his Aniki's neck again, his face nesting perfectly into the pale neck in front of him, the older boy's strong arms holding him up, carrying him. 

Sasuke was half asleep by the time they hit the soft futon, but he still clung to Itachi's side, mewling when the boy pulled away, clawing to keep that warmth beside him. He heard the tired chuckle echoing through the chest he was pressed against. 

"Sssssshhhhh, Sasuke, I'll be right back, I promise." The whisper calmed him, he stilled again, that large warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back until he was asleep again, dreaming of the warmth no longer beside him. 

X 

The night air was cold around him, rooftops wet with dew as silent footsteps raced across them. Itachi was fast, he was back at that building in mere heartbeats, or at least it felt that way. He rapped on the window harshly, lighting on the sill outside, watchign the form on the other side of the window roll into consciousness. Shisui's eyes widened when he saw who it was, and it looked like he was contemplating running in the other direction for a moment but Itachi's cold glare convinced him that wasn't the smartest thing. He swallowed visibly before undoing the latch at letting the window swing open, Itachi lighting on the floor as soft as a fairy. 

"Uh, Hey 'Tachi. Wh-whats up?" The smile that flitted to life on the other boy's face was positively feral, and Shisui's whole body went cold. He knew what was coming, backing slowly away. 

"Shisui, dearest cousin, I think we need to have a little chat. It seems you have forgotten who's in charge here, hm?" Shisui sputtered a little, starting to explain but he was cut off with a quick barking laugh and Itachi's hands in his hair all of a sudden, fisting it so tight there were tears in his eyes. 

"There are rules, Shisui. Don't touch what isn't yours. You broke that rule, and I'm not sure what to do with you now." The older Uchiha blinked back his tears, anger rising in his chest. He grabbed the other boy's wrist, fighting to disentangle him. To his great surprise, Itachi let go, and he went flying backwards a couple unsteady steps before catching himself, glaring up at him fiercely. 

"Sasuke isn't a possession, 'Tachi, he's a person, a living breathing person, with feelings. You can't treat him like that." He clenched his teeth, wiping his chin with the back of one hand before he continued. "And to top it off, he's just a kid. Gods, he's just a little kid for FUCKS SAKE!! How early _did_ you start on him, Itachi?" the last part sneered out, spit like the insult it was. Then Shisui was reeling backwards, the fist to his face came too quickly to even register. He'd barely hit the ground when there were inhuman;y strong hands lifting him by his collar, cutting of his breath, fabric biting harshly into the back of his neck. 

"Thats _real_ rich coming from you, considering how you were panting, balls deep in him earlier, and I take it that wasn't the _first__ time either." There was fire in his words, molten white and Shisui's sense returned to him, his brain shutting down in pure fear. Itachi's eyes were narrowed to slits, like sun through a magnifying glass, and he could feel the little lines etched in his skin. _

Those strong fingers were on his bare neck now, squeezing, and all he could do was fumble at them, weakly, the lack of oxygen to his brain making his vision clouded, his limbs heavy and awkward until he slumped in Itachi's grasp. The olther boy still didn't let go, not for awhile.

A/N: THATS IT! Good? Bad? Ugly? read and review and let me know. there might be an epilouge in the future, im working on 10 different fics right now so that might not be for awhile >.<


End file.
